simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:GetMemoryIcon
} |Rozpoczynam następny etap życia bez problemów |Rozpoczynam następny etap życia z problemami = Plik:Grew Up.png |Zobaczyć pierwszy śnieg = Plik:Snow.png |Przeprowadzka do nowego miejsca = Plik:Moved In.png |Wyprowadzka ze starego miejsca = Plik:Moved Out.png |i ja wymykamy się = Plik:Snuck Out with -Sim-.png |Złapali mnie podczas ucieczki = Plik:Got Caught Sneaking Out.png |Ucieczka z domu = Plik:Ran Away.png |Powrót do domu = Plik:Came Back.png |Jem smażony ser = Plik:Ate Grilled Cheese.png |Znajduję magiczną lampę = Plik:Genie.png |Zmieniła się moja aspiracja = Plik:Create a Sim.png |został przeze mnie wypity |została przeze mnie wypita = Plik:Drank -Sim-.png |Kąsam Sima = Plik:Bit (Sim).png |Osiągam platynową aspirację życiową = Plik:Reached Platinum Lifetime Aspiration.png |Odzyskuję młodość dzięki lampie Dżina = Plik:Became Young Again.png |Staję się zombi = Plik:Zombie.png |Staję się wampirem = Plik:Vampire.png |Staję się wilkołakiem = Plik:Werewolf.png |Staję się Simoroślą = Plik:Became PlantSim.png |Staję się czarownicą |Staję się czarownikiem = Plik:Witch.png |Leczę się z wampiryzmu = Plik:Cured of Vampirism.png |Leczę się z wilkołactwa = Plik:Cured of Lycanthropy.png |Leczę się z simoroślizmu = Plik:Cured of Plantsimism.png |Przestałam być czarownicą |Przestałem być czarownikiem = Plik:Cured of Witchiness.png |to potrawa, która mi nie wyszła = Plik:Burned -Food-.png |Pożar! = Plik:Fire!.png |Porażenie prądem! = Plik:Got Shocked!.png |Okradli mnie = Plik:Got Pickpocketed.png |Włamywacz! = Plik:Burglar!.png |Porwali mnie kosmici |Spotkanie z Obcymi = Plik:Alien.png |Otrzymuję karę finansową |Komornik! = Plik:Got Fined.png |Złapali mnie = Plik:Got Busted.png |pojawia się jako duch = Plik:Duch Ts2.png |Robot wpadł w szał = Plik:Robot Ran Amok.png |Robactwo! = Plik:Vermin!.png |Opryskał mnie skunks = Plik:Skunks.png |mnie goni = Plik:Chased by (Pet).png |Gonił mnie wilk = Plik:Chased by Wolf.png |Ktoś wywrócił na mnie tacę z jedzeniem = Plik:Got Tray Dropped on Me.png |Spadłem razem z windą! = Plik:Plummeted in Elevator.png |Wpadka z pęcherzem = Plik:Had an Accident.png |Mieć wpadkę z pęcherzem na przyjęciu = Plik:Had an Accident at a Party.png |Omdlenie = Plik:Passed Out (TS2).png |i ja spotykamy się = Plik:Met -Sim-.png |i ja poznajemy się = Plik:Met (Pet).png |została moją najlepszą przyjaciółką |został moim najlepszym przyjacielem = Plik:Became Best Friends with -Sim-.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 2 najlepszych przyjaciół = Plik:Had 2 Best Friends.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 3 najlepszych przyjaciół = Plik:Had 3 Best Friends.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 5 najlepszych przyjaciół = Plik:Had 5 Best Friends.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 10 najlepszych przyjaciół = Plik:Had 10 Best Friends.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 30 dobrych przyjaciół = Plik:Had 30 Best Friends.png |nie jest już moją najlepszą przyjaciółką |nie jest już moim najlepszym przyjacielem = Plik:Lost -Sim- as a Best Friend.png |moim najlepszym przyjacielem = Plik:Became Best Friends with (Pet).png |2 zwierzaki stały się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi = Plik:Had 2 Pet Best Friends.png |3 zwierzaki stały się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi = Plik:Had 3 Pet Best Friends.png |5 zwierzaków staje się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi = Plik:Had 5 Pet Best Friends.png |10 zwierzaków stało się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi = Plik:Had 10 Pet Best Friends.png |Udało mi się zdobyć pierwszego najlepszego przyjaciela na zawsze = Plik:Made a BFF.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 2 najlepszych przyjaciół na zawsze = Plik:Made 2 BFFs.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 3 najlepszych przyjaciół na zawsze = Plik:Made 3 BFFs.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 5 najlepszych przyjaciół na zawsze = Plik:Made 5 BFFs.png |Udało mi się zdobyć 10 najlepszych przyjaciół na zawsze = Plik:Made 10 BFFs.png |stała się moim wrogiem |stał się moim wrogiem = Plik:Made Enemies with -Sim-.png |przegrała walkę ze mną |przegrał walkę ze mną = Plik:Won a Fight with -Sim-.png |wygrała walkę ze mną |wygrał walkę ze mną = Plik:Lost a Fight with -Sim-.png |Zyskałam dobrą reputację |Zyskałem dobrą reputację = Plik:Got a Good Reputation.png |Zyskałam złą reputację |Zyskałem złą reputację = Plik:Got a Bad Reputation.png |Wyrzuciłam współlokatora |Wyrzuciłem współlokatora = Plik:Kicked Out Roommate.png |Współlokator wyprowadził się = Plik:Roommate Moved Out.png |Znalazłem współlokatora = Plik:Found a Roommate.png |Świetna zabawa na przyjęciu = Plik:Had a Great Party.png |Kiepska zabawa na przyjęciu = Plik:Had a Lousy Party.png |Świetna zabawa na przyjęciu urodzinowym = Plik:Had a Great Birthday Party.png |Kiepska zabawa na przyjęciu urodzinowym = Plik:Had a Lousy Birthday Party.png |Udało mi się urządzić świetne przyjęcie podyplomowe = Plik:Had a Great Graduation Party.png |Nie udało mi się moje przyjęcie podyplomowe = Plik:Had a Lousy Graduation Party.png |Spotkanie rodzinne = Plik:Had a Family Reunion.png |Świetna zabawa na weselu = Plik:Had a Great Wedding Party.png |Kiepska zabawa na weselu = Plik:Had a Lousy Wedding Party.png |Świetna zabawa na przyjęciu jubileuszowym = Plik:Had a Great Anniversary Party.png |Kiepska zabawa na przyjęciu jubileuszowym = Plik:Had a Lousy Anniversary Party.png |zostaje moją stałą sympatią = Plik:Went Steady with -Sim-.png |zrywa ze mną = Plik:Broke Up with -Sim- (steady).png |nie chce być moją stałą sympatią = Plik:Got Rejected for Going Steady by -Sim-.png |Pierwsza ranka z Simem = Plik:First Date.png |Ranka marzeń z Simem = Plik:Had a Dream Date with (Sim).png |Świetna randka z Simem = Plik:Had a Great Date with (Sim).png |Zła randka z Simem = Plik:Had a Bad Date with (Sim).png |Koszmarna randka z Simem = Plik:Had a Horrible Date with (Sim).png |i ja pocałowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy = Plik:Had Very First Kiss with -Sim-.png |odmówił pierwszego pocałunku = Plik:Got Rejected for Very First Kiss by -Sim-.png |i ja pocałowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy = Plik:Had Very First Kiss with -Sim-.png |i ja całowaliśmy się gorąco = Plik:Made Out With -Sim-.png |nie chce całować się gorąco = Plik:Got Rejected for Make Out with -Sim-.png |to ktoś, kogo kocham = Plik:Fell in Love with -Sim-.png |Udało mi się rozkochać w sobie 2 Simów = Plik:Had 2 Loves at Once.png |Udało mi się rozkochać w sobie 3 Simów = Plik:Had 3 Loves at Once.png |Udało mi się rozkochać w sobie 5 Simów = Plik:Had 5 Loves at Once.png |Udało mi się rozkochać w sobie 10 Simów = Plik:Had 10 Lovers.png |Udało mi się rozkochać w sobie 30 Simów = Plik:Had 30 Loves at Once.png |jest moim pierwszym partnerem = Plik:Had Very First WooHoo with -Sim-.png |ja i małe bara-bara = Plik:Did WooHoo with -Sim-.png |odmówił bara-bara = Plik:Got Rejected for WooHoo with -Sim-.png |ja i małe bara-bara w miejscu publicznym = Plik:Did Public WooHoo with -Sim-.png |odmówił bara-bara w miejscu publicznym = Plik:Got Rejected for Public WooHoo with -Sim-.png |ja i małe bara-bara- = Plik:Did WooHoo with a Service Sim.png |Pierwsze bara-bara z robotem o imieniu = Plik:Did WooHoo with Servo.png |i ja zaręczyliśmy się = Plik:Got Engaged to -Sim-.png |nie chciał się zaręczyć = Plik:Got Rejected for Engagement to -Sim-.png |i ja rozstajemy się = Plik:Broke Up with -Sim- (engagement).png |i ja pobraliśmy się |wiążemy się na poważnie = Plik:Got Married to -Sim-.png |Bogaty Sim = Plik:Got Married to -Sim-, a Rich Sim.png |i ja wchodzimy w związek partnerski = Plik:Got Married to -Sim-, a Rich Sim.png |porzucił mnie przed ołtarzem = Plik:Got Left at the Altar by -Sim-.png |i ja rozstajemy się = Plik:Broke Up with -Sim- (marriage).png |mnie zdradza |i ja romansujemy = Plik:Had an Affair with -Sim-.png |przyłapał mnie na zdradzie = Plik:Caught Cheating.png |i ja powracamy do siebie = Plik:Couples Counseling.png |przychodzi na świat! = Plik:Had -Sim-.png |Wyhodowany zarodek = Plik:Produced Spore.png |adoptowana |adoptowany = Plik:Adopted -Sim-.png |pojawia się w moim domu = Plik:Obtained Pet.png |Dziecko zabrane przez opiekę społeczną = Plik:Child Taken by Social Worker.png |jedzie do ośrodka adopcyjnego = Plik:(Pet) Was Removed.png |rozpoczął kolejny etap życia bez problemów |rozpoczęła kolejny etap życia bez problemów |rozpoczął kolejny etap życia z problemami |rozpoczęła kolejny etap życia z problemami = Plik:Grew Up.png |umie mówić = Plik:Learned to Talk from -Sim-.png |nauczył się chodzić |nauczyła się chodzić = Plik:Learned to Walk from -Sim-.png |nauczył się korzystać z toalety |nauczyła się korzystać z toalety = Plik:Potty Trained.png |uczy się dziecięcej wyliczanki = Plik:Taught a Nursery Rhyme.png |nauczył się czytać |nauczyła się czytać = Plik:Learned to Study from -Sim-.png |przyłączył się do rodziny! = Plik:-Sim- Joined the Family!.png |zaręcza się = Plik:-Sim- Got Engaged.png |żeni się |jest w związku partnerskim = Plik:-Sim- Got Married.png |porzucony przed ołtarzem = Plik:-Sim- Got Left at the Altar.png |zrywa = Plik:-Sim- Broke Up.png |Powitajcie nowego wnuczka, to = Plik:Met New Grandchild -Sim-.png |ma młode = Plik:Had (Pet).png |Rodzi się = Plik:Had (Pet).png |ucieka Plik:Ran Away.png |ucieka = Plik:(Pet) Ran Away.png |powraca = Plik:Came Back.png |Udało mi się zarobić 5 000 simoleonów |Udało mi się zarobić 10 000 simoleonów |Udało mi się zarobić 25 000 simoleonów |Udało mi się zarobić 50 000 simoleonów |Udało mi się zarobić 100 000 simoleonów = Plik:Th simoleon1.png |Dostaję pracę = Plik:Got a Job.png |Dostaję awans = Plik:Got a Promotion.png |Przeniesienie na poprzednie stanowisko = Plik:Got Demoted.png |Osiągam szczyt kariery: = Plik:Reached the Top of the career.png |Duża premia w pracy = 40x44px |Emerytura = Plik:Retired.png |Porzucenie pracy = Plik:Quit Job.png |Utrata pracy = Plik:Got Fired.png |zapisał mi spadek = Plik:Spadek.png |Założyłem pierwsze przedsiębiorstwo = Plik:Opened First Business.png |Doprowadziłem przedsiębiorstwo na sam szczyt = Plik:Achieved a Top-Ranked Business.png |Zdobyłem nagrodę "Najlepszy z najlepszych" = Plik:Best-of-the-Best Award.png |Przyjęli mnie do szkoły prywatnej = Plik:Got into Private School.png |Nie przyjęli mnie do szkoły prywatnej = Plik:Got Rejected from Private School.png |była prymuską |był prymusem |Udało mi się zostać prymusem = Plik:Overachiever.png |Dostaję 6 w szkole |dostała 6 |dostał 6 = Plik:Got an A.png |Dostaję tróję w szkole |dostała tróję w szkole! |dostał tróję w szkole! = Plik:Got a D.png |dostał się do szkoły prywatnej |dostała się do szkoły prywatnej = Plik:Got into Private School.png |został wydalony ze szkoły prywatnej |została wydalona ze szkoły prywatnej = Plik:Got Rejected from Private School.png |Ukończony pierwszy rok studiów |Ukończony drugi rok studiów |Ukończony trzeci rok studiów = Plik:Completed Year.png |dostał "warunek" na studiach |Dostaję "warunek" na studiach = Plik:Academic Probation.png |dostał stypendium dziekańskie |Udało mi się dostać stypendium dziekańskie = Plik:Made Dean's List.png |Otrzymuję "Grant dla studentów SimCity" |Otrzymuję "Londyńskie stypendium sztuki kulinarnej" |Otrzymuję nagrodę pieniężną Fundacji Na Rzecz Porozumienia im. Gordona Wolnego |Zdobywam "Nagrodę im. inżyniera Pustaka" |Otrzymuję "Nagrodę sportową Hogana" |Otrzymuję "Grant dla geniuszy im. Willa Wrighta" |Otrzymuję "Stypendium Sztuk Wizualnych Sztalugi" |Otrzymuję nagrodę "Mydełko za higienę" |Otrzymuję "Nagrodę Taneczną Pląsa" |Otrzymuję "Nagrodę bilardową Felka Łuzy" |Otrzymuję "Nagrodę dla młodych przedsiębiorców" |Otrzymuję stypendium z "Funduszu pomocy osieroconym Simom" |Otrzymuję "Odszkodowanie pozaziemskie" |Otrzymuję "Stypendium edukacyjne dla nieumarłych" = Plik:Won Scholarship.png |Wstępuje do bractwa studenckiego = Plik:Joined Greek House.png |Rządzę w akademiku = Plik:Big Man on Campus.png |Zdobywam dyplom wyższej uczelni |Udało mi się skończyć studia z wyróżnieniem |Udało mi się skończyć studia z wysokim wyróżnieniem |Udało mi się skończyć studia z najwyższym wyróżnieniem = Plik:Graduated.png |Wyrzucili mnie ze studiów |Nie udało mi się pójść na studia = Plik:Got Expelled.png |Idę na studia |dostał się na studia = Plik:Went to College.png |ukończył studia |ukończył studia z wyróżnieniem |kończy studia z wysokim wyróżnieniem |kończy studia z najwyższym wyróżnieniem = Plik:Graduated.png |rzucił studia = Plik:Dropped Out.png |został wydalony z uczelni = Plik:Got Expelled.png |nauczyła mnie mówić |nauczył mnie mówić = Plik:Learned to Talk from -Sim-.png |nauczyła mnie chodzić |nauczył mnie chodzić = Plik:Learned to Walk from -Sim-.png |nauczyła mnie korzystać z toalety |nauczył mnie korzystać z toalety = Plik:Potty Trained.png |nauczyła mnie czytać |nauczył mnie czytać = Plik:Learned to Study from -Sim-.png |to danie, które umiem przyrządzić = Plik:Learned How to Make -Food-.png |rozwinięta w pełni = Plik:Maximized Skill.png |Wszystkie umiejętności rozwinięte w pełni = Plik:Maximized All Skills.png |Osiągnąłem maksimum umiejętności magicznych = Plik:Reached Maximum Magic Skill.png |Uczę się tańca hula = Plik:Taniec hula2.png |Uczę się tańca-klepańca = Plik:Slap Dance.png |Opanowuję taniec w ogniu = Plik:Mastered Fire Dance.png |Nauczyłem się breakdance'u = Plik:Break Dance.png |Uczę się miejscowego powitania = Plik:Learned New Greeting.png |Uczę się nowej techniki masażu = Plik:Learned New Massage.png |Uczę się teleportacji = Plik:Learned to Teleport.png |Uczę się opieki nad dziećmi = Plik:Parenting.png |Nauczyłem się ochrony przeciwpożarowej = Plik:Fire Prevention.png |Nauczyłem się opanowywać gniew = Plik:Anger Management.png |Nauczyłem się fizjologii = Plik:Physiology.png |Nauczyłem się dożywotniego szczęścia = Plik:Lifelong Happiness.png |Nauczyłem się swatać pary = Plik:Couples Counseling.png |Osiągnąłem maksymalną szlachetność = Plik:Reached Maximum Virtuousness.png |Osiągnąłem maksymalną nikczemność = Plik:Reached Maximum Wickedness.png |Mistrz sprzedaży = Plik:Master of Sales.png |Mistrz kasy = 44px |Mistrz magazynier = Plik:Master Restocker.png |Mistrz zabawkarz = Plik:Master Toy Maker.png |Mistrz florysta = 44px |Mistrz robotyk = 44px |Mistrz stylista = Plik:Master Stylist.png |Mistrz wędkarski = 44px |Mistrz Ogrodnictwa = Plik:Master Gardener.png |Mistrz sztuki szwalniczej = Plik:Master Sewer.png |Wirtuoz garncarstwa = Plik:Pottery Virtuoso.png |Wygrywam turniej kulinarny = Plik:Win Cooking Contest.png |Piszę pierwszą powieść = Plik:Write a Novel want.png |Udało mi się sprzedać świetną powieść = Plik:Sold a Great Novel.png |Remontuję pierwszy samochód = Plik:Restored First Car.png |Udało mi się sprzedać dzieło sztuki = Plik:Sold a Masterpiece.png |Wstępuje do Klubu Ogrodników = Plik:Joined Garden Club.png |Otrzymuję doskonałą ocenę ogrodu = Plik:Perfect Garden Score.png |Wypowiadam życzenie = Plik:Wishing Well.png |Życzenie wypowiedziane = Plik:Made Wish.png |Odkrywam = Plik:Discovered Hobby Lot.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec kulinariów = Plik:Hobby kulinaria.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec filmu i literatury = Plik:Film i literatura.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec gier = Plik:Gry hobby.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec majsterkowania = Plik:Majsterkowanie hobby.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec nauki = Plik:Nauka hobby.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec sztuki i rzemiosła = Plik:Sztuka i rzemioslo.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec fitnessu = Plik:Fitness.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec natury = Plik:Natura hobby.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec sportu = Plik:Sport hobby.png |Osiągam maksymalny entuzjazm wobec muzyki i tańca = Plik:Muzyka i taniec.png |Kupuję dom letniskowy = Plik:Bought a Vacation Home.png |Wyjazd na wakacje na wyspie = Plik:Beach vacation.png |Wyjazd na wakacje w górach = Plik:Mountain vacation.png |Wyjazd na wakacje na Daleki Wschód = Plik:FarEast vacation.png |Jadę na wycieczkę = Plik:Went on Tour.png |Pływam w oceanie = Plik:Swam in Ocean.png |Zdobywam lalkę voodoo = Plik:Voodoo Doll.png |Lalka voodoo odbiła klątwę = Plik:Voodoo Doll Backfired.png |Udało mi się stworzyć zombi = Plik:Became a Zombie.png |został porwany przez Obcych |została porwana przez Obcych = Plik:Alien.png |stał się zombi = Plik:Zombie.png |stał się wiedźmą/czarownikiem = Plik:Witch.png |przestał być wiedźmą/czarownikiem = Plik:Cured of Witchiness.png |umarła |umarł = Plik:-Sim- Died.png |umiera = Plik:Death of (Pet).png |zdołała oprzeć się śmierci |zdołał oprzeć się śmierci = Plik:Saved -Sim- from the Grim Reaper.png |nie zdołała oprzeć się śmierci |nie zdołał oprzeć się śmierci = Plik:Mroczny Kosiarz.png |ocaliła mnie przed śmiercią |ocalił mnie przed śmiercią = Plik:Was Saved from Death by -Sim-.png |została przeze mnie wskrzeszona |został przeze mnie wskrzeszony = Plik:Was Saved from Death by -Sim-.png |Udało mi się oszukać śmierć = Plik:Was Saved from Death by -Sim-.png }} Kategoria:Szablony